


Is This the World We Created?

by starsinger



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 14:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Obviously, I loved the movie. Now, the thing about it is, that it didn’t include all the songs that Queen did at Live Aid. About 2 hours after their phenomenal performance, Freddie and Brian return to the stage to sing one last song. Yes, you can find the performance on YouTube. This is my idea about how that went down. Don’t own them.





	Is This the World We Created?

They did it. The elation and high of the performance sang through their veins as they returned to their trailer. They entered it as Freddie pulled his jacket back on and considered what his next step with Jim would be. He closed his eyes as Brian, Roger and John continued to talk about how everything went. Freddie smiled, it had gone better than any of them had hoped for.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Freddie opened his eyes to idly see who was knocking. They were expecting Jim, or Mary, or even Miami to be knocking. Brian tiredly opened the door and was handed a piece of paper and told that Bob Geldolf had sent it. Brian thanked whoever was on the other side of the door and shut it. All eyes turned to Brian as he quickly read the note. “They want another song,” Brian said. They looked at Brian in disbelief. They’d had to fight for this opening, and now they were being asked to go back on stage.

“Does he say which song?” Freddie asked.

“No,” Brian replied. “He does say that we have one that would be appropriate for this concert, though.”

“I know which one he’s talking about,” Roger chimed in. “It’s one you and Fred could do.”

 Brian pulled out his guitar and started picking out the tune as Freddie hummed the tune. It was simple, it was beautifully poignant. Freddie sat up straight, tightening his diaphragm to support the tune as he softly ran through the words. Roger and John nodded their heads as their friend’s voice softly filled the air accompanied by the guitar. It was perfect.

Two hours later there was another knock on the door. Freddie had pulled a long-sleeved shirt on over his wife beater as the temperature had dropped. He stepped out the door once more and headed across the parking lot back to the stadium. Brian, Roger and John close behind. Bob met them at the entrance and smiled at them. “Thank you,” he said simply as the announcer told the audience a favorite would be returning to the stage for an encore. Freddie nodded as Brian mad one last adjustment to the guitar slung over his shoulder.

Freddie looked at him as Brian nodded again. “Let’s do this,” Freddie said as their introduction was finished. Both men walked out on the stage and looked out at the darkened stadium and the cheering crowd. Two stools had been placed at the front along with the microphone. They went to the stools and sat as Brian and John looked on. Brian once again to pick the chords on his guitar as Freddie brought the microphone to his mouth.

_“Just look at all those hungry mouths we have to feed._

_Take a look at all the suffering we breed._

_So many lonely faces scattered all around_

_Searching for what they need.”_

The audience was quiet as Freddie’s soft voice filled the stadium. This wasn’t the anthems that they had performed earlier that day. This was the quiet song, filled with emotion and meaning that symbolized why they were here.

_“Is this the world we created?_

_What did we do it for?_

_Is this the world we invaded against the law?_

_So it seems in the end,_

_Is this what we're all living for today?_

_The world that we created.”_

Brian watched as Freddie poured his heart and soul into this performance. He’d seen hundreds if not thousands of times before, and this was his friend, his brother even.

_“You know that every day a helpless child is born_

_Who needs some loving care inside a happy home._

_Somewhere a wealthy man is sitting on his throne_

_Waiting for life to go by.”_

_Is this the world we created?”_

Freddie didn’t know what the future might bring. Maybe there would be a cure for AIDS and he wouldn’t die of it. But right now, there were millions dying in Africa from a famine that they were trying to help stop. They couldn’t stop the drought, but maybe they could help stop the dying.

_We made it on our own._

_Is this the world we devastated right to the bone?_

_If there's a God in the sky, looking down,_

_What can he think of what we've done_

_To the world that He created?”_

Freddie honestly couldn’t remember when he stood. His hand tapped his chest as he put everything into his last, unexpected, performance of the night. Freddie took a deep breath as Brian finished the song. They bowed to the cheers. Freddie thanked the crowd and as they turned to leave they knew they had made a difference. That they would not wake up in the morning and regret what they had not done.

**Here’s the link to that performance:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRXFzM7-c8Y](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRXFzM7-c8Y)

 

 

 

 


End file.
